1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive vehicles and more particularly to an arrangement for an oil cooler for a final drive unit in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a front-engine rear-drive vehicle, a driving force from an engine is transmitted through a propeller shaft to a final drive unit from which it is distributed to a set of rear wheels. The final drive unit consists of a reduction gear and a differential which are housed within a casing filled with lubricating oil.
The lubricating oil tends to be heated up to a high temperature when the vehicle runs at high speeds for long periods of time. In order to prevent the lubricating oil from being heated up to a high temperature, it is conceivable to provide the final drive with an oil cooler. However, the oil cooler requires a space adjacent the vehicle rear end and under the floor panel, causing a problem that the fuel tank needs to be smaller in size or the passenger compartment or the luggage compartment needs to be smaller in size. FIG. 8 shows a prior art arrangement wherein due to installation of an oil cooler 2 for a final drive unit 4 on a vehicle 1 the fuel tank 3 needs to be smaller in size. In case the vehicle 1 is not provided with such an oil cooler 2, the fuel tank 3 can be larger as shown by the phantom line. Reference numeral 5 indicates a vehicle floor and 6 indicates an oil pump for circulating lubricating oil between the oil cooler 2 and the final drive unit 4.